Reforming processes generally include supplying straight run feedstocks, such as naphtha, to the reformer to form output streams having an increased octane number. However, the final octane number of the output stream, such as the octane number of gasoline and the value thereof, are determined by the N+2A value of the input stream.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a process of increasing the final octane number of reformer output streams.